


Mists of the Past [COMPLETED]

by Lothirielswan



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Completed, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Mists of Pandaria, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothirielswan/pseuds/Lothirielswan
Summary: "This is the worst! I think I left the stove on…and I’m being hunted in the jungle on an uncharted continent."In this speedy retelling of the past, rogue Eona Strider flees to an uncharted continent with a dangerous secret. She has stumbled upon the monstrosities that lie beneath Orgrimmar, that no other living soul knows of...except their creator. Eona travels across Pandaria, encountering exotic sights, new love, and grumpy dragons! Will any of it stand a chance against the corrupted warchief?[This work is COMPLETED now! Sequel is out now, please enjoy!]





	1. "This Is What I Get for Eating Too Many Doughnuts."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Recall backstory from long ago…

****~Eona Strider, Pandaria~

_This is the worst! I think I left the stove on…and I’m being hunted in the jungle on an uncharted continent._

My gasps for air could barely be heard over the buzz of insect wings and cricket squeals. The sound of angry orcs, however, could trample any noise.

“Find the elf! The Warchief wants her back alive!” I sidestepped and slammed against the back of a tree, glancing over at the speaker. General Nazgrim’s green flesh almost blent in with the jaded forest, but the plated crimson armor was unmistakable.

I bit my lip as I thought of being dragged back to the mainland and at Garrosh’s nonexistent mercy. _I betrayed the Horde—that’s one crime. But then I found out something I wasn’t supposed to, and now I’m being hunted by death itself—_

“There!”

I yelped and clutched my hood closer to my face as I left my hiding place. Orc boots trampled the lush emerald grass and hacked at the shrubs in their way like they were nothing.

The trees parted into a clearing as two statues approached. I cursed as two towering guards wearing red tabards guarded the entrance.

My hood nearly fell off as I looked back and forth between two impending dooms: the guards or the bloodthirsty general and his hunting party. My mind raced for a solution—

I jumped as something brushed against my shoulder. I sighed when I saw it was a vine and my adrenaline bubbled underneath my skin.

_Yes! Use it!_

I tugged on it with my fist, and when the rubbery rope held, I hoisted myself up. I gathered the end with me as I climbed and heard the hunting party approach.

My fingers were inches away from the safety of branches. Calls from below made my arms shake.

“Where did the rogue sneak off too?”

“This is a new continent—everything is uncharted. We’ll never find her!”

“We will, or Hellscream will make this new land the least of your idle frets…” General Nazgrim’s threat made my skin tingle, but not in the nice butterflies-and-compliments kind of way.

I bit back a grunt as I hauled myself onto the branch and sunk into the safety of the shadows. I needed a map, a way out of here—and a crystal to contact home and make sure my house wasn’t a pile of embers.

As Nazgrim approached the two guards and questioned them, the branches rustled around me. The leaves sniffled and growled around me.

My eyes widened as a monkey’s claws whacked my green cover away. I yelped as I swung to the next branch.

My blood froze in my veins as I felt stares wander up the tree. I ducked down as the monkey clambered down the tree bark and perched on Nazgrim’s shoulders.

I blew red bangs out of my face with a little more force than necessary. _That’s not fair! How come the jungle likes him? He’s mean and loud and has “grim” in the name._

I abandoned my branch and started to navigate the jungle from above. The two statues I spotted below stood at the entrance of a small village in the center of the jungle. _Garrosh's forces probably control it, but I have to go in anyway…there might be a map or some sort of way off this island of false hope._

I teetered from branch to branch, watching over the village from overhead. Rows of bamboo steps lead up to tiny huts occupied with orcs and evil monkeys alike. Guards traveled dark earthen paths that wove through the small town.

I didn’t have a choice; I had to go down there. It was either evil monkeys or the wrath of the jungle—and I didn’t want to explore the new land by myself.

As I maneuvered to the next branch, I heard a sickening snap. And then my green surroundings blurred as I fell backwards.

“EEEEEEEEP—!”

_This is what I get for eating too many doughnuts._

My back erupted with pain as I hit the dirt. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from making anymore sounds. The small village came into focus around me with irritated monkey screeches. No one seemed to witness my fall, so I still had a chance to escape. General Nazgrim’s voice mustered me up from the ground and I sped off for cover.

“—Plant spikes on every tree you can find, and send out snipers. Garrosh will get his prize…but I’m sure he won’t mind if it’s in _mint condition_.” I scowled at Nazgrim’s back from behind one of the huts as he passed. _That’s just rude_.

I felt my hood rest heavily on my shoulders—it must’ve fallen off in my accident. I gathered the dark fabric in my hands and was about to thrust it over my head when I felt another pair of eyes fall on me.

My gaze traveled across the road and I felt my eyes grow wide. His hands were bound to the nearest tree. He wore once golden-blue robes, now tainted green from the jungle. Those were _Alliance_ colors.

And a human was wearing them.

I didn’t know Nazgrim was holding a prisoner of war captive, but who he was didn’t matter. He had seen me—and probably my embarrassing fall from the sky—and my cover was blown.

Out of desperation, a finger flew to my lips in an effort to tell him to shush, but I knew it wouldn’t make a difference. He would yell for the guards, I would be arrested, and my neck would be severed by Garrosh Hellscream’s axe to bury his dark secret—

But none of these things happened. The guards didn’t come. My demise hadn’t arrived.

The human didn’t make a sound. He simply raised his bound hands to his lips, zipping them, and throwing away the key.

I did what I shouldn’t have and chuckled at the gesture. I couldn’t help it—I went from running for my life to silently making friends with a stranger.

With a _human_ stranger. Wearing _Alliance_ colors.

One of the guards strode past, and my cheek pressed against the bamboo hut as I tried to stay unseen. The prisoner’s gaze left mine and absentmindedly stared up at the sky. When the orc carried on, I pressed my hands together like I was praying and mutely thanked the stranger.

The prisoner nodded his head, blond tufts of his hair bouncing as he did so. He raised his captive hands and pointed at me. He gestured back at himself, and his blue eyes flickered somewhere behind me. Towards the _exit_. He knew how to get out of this village—and possibly a way off this continent.

Another guard passed, and we edged away from the road. It gave me another second to consider his offer.

_Should I really partner up with a stranger? I barely know him. I might have better odds getting out of here myself—_

_But he spared my life: he kept my cover. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend._

Another sentry passed without a word. The prisoner’s eyes flitted back to mine. I could hear Nazgrim’s faint laugh in the distance. It was now or never.

I stole my dagger from its sheath and raced across the dirt road to the prisoner’s side. The rope that encased his hands was like the same rubbery vine that saved my life earlier. I broke the bindings with a small snap, and the rope fell away from his hands.

“IT’S HER!”

“Crap,” I muttered, and when I looked up, I yelped at the dozens of orcs and monkeys sprinting to us.

“Come on!” I snatched the stranger’s hand and tugged him away from an angry mob of demolishers. The once eerie village came to life around us, sprouting up with furry foes.

One of the monkeys was clever and skipped the charge on the ground. It swung forward on a vine, claws outstretched to seized his prey—

He fell to the ground with a thud as my dagger glinted off his chest. In the end, I knew it didn’t make much of a difference—there were many more to replace him.

My arm jerked back and dirt flew up in specs as my feet came to a stop. I looked back at Blondie.

“Wait—over there!” He pointed down a different trail. He knew his Common well, I’d give him that. _He knows the way out of here—I think. His guess is better than mine._

I nodded and changed directions. His hand had moved to wrap around mine. His fingers clasped mine tight like he was holding his freedom. _I know how that feels._

Blondie weaved in between squatting huts and rows of military spikes. Arrows dug themselves into every surface as we passed. One managed to graze my knuckles, but I didn’t have time to worry about it. I was running for my life next to a person I barely knew.

The ground dipped before us and lead towards the bank of a thrashing river. For the first time that day, my adrenaline peaked from happiness. _Yes! I made it! I survived!_

Blondie pointed to one of the bamboo boats tied up and I slipped inside. The mob trailed from the village towards the docks with spears raised. General Nazgrim lived up to his name with a grim-set look.

I dug into a pouch tied to my waist and held up a handful of powder. As the blond stranger climbed in, I softly blew the pink dust off my palm.

The pink dots crackled and popped as they left my hand and filled the air with gray smoke. The current pushed us away from the village, and off towards a new destination.

I turned back to my blond companion, who stared at me in wonder. We were trapped in the small space together and his knees constantly brushed against mine.

“So…you like to make unforgettable first impressions, don’t you?” I mused with a smirk.

“Says the woman who fell from the sky,” He replied. My cheeks burned at the mention of the incident as he continued, “Are you alright?”

“Yes—thank you. I just got nicked by one of the arrows on my hand,” I held up my bleeding knuckles, “I’m alive.”

The stranger held out his hand. “May I?”

Once again, I hesitated. He was a stranger that saved my life twice, but he was still a _stranger_.

I took another chance and offered him my hand. I watched with awe as he guided it to his lips, and when he kissed my skin, light flashed. My skin felt warm and tingly as he lowered my hand and said, “I’m Anduin.”

_Oh. That’s a pretty mouthful._

“Eona Strider,” I said my name shyly as I tucked my hair back behind one of my long, pointed ears. His name sounded faintly familiar, but I wasn’t up to speed on human affairs-–nor any other race, really.

Anduin smiled as the water lapped at the sides of the boat, “That is a lovely name, Ms. Strider.”

I laughed for the second time today. “We’re in the middle of a jungle, going who knows where. There’s no need for formalities.”

“I suppose not.” There was a twinkle in Anduin’s eyes when he said that. “Did you have a destination in mind?”

My previous goal was to leave this new continent, but that was just to escape the Horde. No matter what continent I landed on, they would be there–-perhaps I had more of a chance here after all.

I hummed as I considered the possibilities, and smiled up at the not-so stranger. “Somewhere interesting.”

“As you wish,” Anduin said as the boat continued on towards the next adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello Awesome Adventurers! I'm Lotheswan, and while I'm not new to writing, I am new to Archive of Our Own and I'm so excited! c: Thank you so much for reading, I wanted to let you guys know that this will be a shortish story and it'll move fast because there's time passing in between the chapters. The only reason I made it this way is because it's sort of a quick prequel to current events (and this is Pandaria, so some of you guys already know details to this story and I don't want to bore you with what you already know), but I hope you still enjoy nonetheless! More to come, and there is also a copy of this story up on Tumblr if you prefer that format (I'll leave a link below). My humble thanks again, and love, fortune and glory to all!
> 
>  
> 
> A link to the Masterlist/Caverns of Time of this story on Tumblr: https://lothirielswan.tumblr.com/post/182763408584/masterlisttime-caverns


	2. "A Cinnamon Roll Burnt in the Oven, Seething with Inner Fury."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Survive Irony.

~Krasarang Wilds~

“Wow…” I couldn’t help but gaze up at our new surroundings. Our wild boat ride was days ago, followed by journeying with merchants and courtiers. We ended up in a much deeper jungle tainted with salty air from the nearby ocean. The tree bark was darker and the leaves an even deeper hue of green—like emeralds sewn together.

I ducked back into one of the bamboo huts where Anduin sat, studying scrolls that described the unique place. He seemed truly fascinated by it all—our curiosity had taken us far.

I sat across from Anduin and smiled. He glanced up and returned the gesture shyly. I had spent a lot of time mulling over our new surroundings, but I still knew very little about Anduin. He was respectful, reserved, and a whole new mystery.

“So…the Light is your thing?” I asked Anduin as I watched for a reaction. He had used Light magic a few more times on our journey—I was impressed by how scholarly he was.

He rolled up his current scroll and set it to the side. “Yes, and the shadows are yours?”

“Nah, it’s more of a hobby,” I joked with a smirk as I held up my head with my hands. I peered at my new companion curiously. “Why the Light?”

“I heard it’s calling a long time ago. It’s not the life my father wanted for me,” Anduin’s stare was downcast when he mentioned his father. I hadn’t connected the dots there yet, but it seemed like a complicated relationship—I could understand that.

“Why is the Horde after you—? If you don’t mind me asking, I don’t mean to pry,” He said. I still didn’t know much about Anduin, but I did know he was the sweetest cinnamon roll I had ever met.

“No, no. I don’t mind, it’s a… _number_ of things to be honest,” I admitted as pink overwhelmed my cheeks. “But mainly…I betrayed the Horde when they attacked Theramore. I had a friend on the other side…and it was an offensive attack. They weren’t provoked or anything, it was slaughter for no reason.”

While no one on the Horde’s side favored my actions during the Theramore siege, that wasn’t why Garrosh was ransacking the continent to hunt me down. _That_ was true horror—

“I wish I could stop the war.” Anduin said abruptly. I snapped out of my thoughts and studied him as he said such a curious remark.

“I think we should strive for peace,” Anduin said wistfully as the birds and wildlife outside hummed in agreement. I was shocked that he would even think of stopping the war by himself. While it was a wild idea…I had a new respect for him. His belief saved my life twice. It seemed like everyone I knew was consumed by the raging worldwide feud…but not Anduin.

“That’s not a popular opinion…but it’s a commendable one.” I replied. “I would support it.”

Anduin’s shoulders sprung up like I had breathed life back into his spirit. “You would?”

I nodded. “Of course.”

Anduin fell quiet, but the silence wasn’t awkward. The atmosphere was comfortable and more at ease. My gaze crept to his scrolls, “Did you find anything?”

“There’s not much I can make out,” Anduin admitted as he unfurled one of the scrolls and the parchment covered the table. I stood and leaned over his shoulder as I studied the unique markings.

“The pandaren language is ancient, and this continent dates back hundreds of years. There have been wars and feuds…” Anduin trailed off as his fingers traced the ink lines.

“That’s Azeroth,” I shrugged. I tucked my hair behind my ear to keep it out of my face.

“Very old sayings too,” Anduin said. “ ‘Some losses are valuable, and some wins are worthless.’ Hmm. Wonder what that means…”

_I don’t. I eat cookies and I pay the price. It’s a dark world._

“I heard some of the locals speak of a temple farther west—Temple of the Red Crane. If we go there, we might find more answers.” Anduin paused. “If you’d like to come, of course.”

I thought about it for a moment. The more I knew about this continent, the better—the more chance I had of outrunning Garrosh.

_Besides…Anduin’s really nice, and the only person I know on this land mass._

“Of course,” I nodded. “When do we leave?”

~*~

We passed rows of massive pillars decorated with red markings as we peered into the darkened entrance. My ears twitched as I heard the faint crinkle of parchment turning.

“Hello.”

I had already faced the newcomer while Anduin was still turning. The pandaren—the fluffy bear-like race that occupied this new continent—offered us a simple bow. “Welcome. What can I do for you?”

I stepped away as Anduin chatted with him, scanning the grounds. Students started to appear, paying homage to the shrines across the property.

_No Garrosh yet…I don’t know if that’s a good sign or not._

“—Eona, would you like to join us?”

I looked back at Anduin, the excitement clear on his face. I smiled shyly and bowed to our greeter, “With respect, do you mind if I look around?”

“Not at all,” The pandaren replied in a deep, warm voice. “May you find what you seek.”

The pair vanished into the open mouth of the temple, swallowed up by smoke from incense. While I admired Anduin’s search for answers in books, I needed a little more than that.

So I walked the grounds. I chatted with some of the students, asked them about the continent. They barely knew of the Alliance or the Horde, and gazed at me like I was walking figment of their imagination.

I stared up at the deep green hues of the trees. Then I felt it. _It._

A sharp sting erupted in the back of my head, followed by a vibration down to the very tips of my fingers. It was there all the time, but easily ignored unless it intensified.

I tensed as I studied my surroundings. Most of my kind put their faith in magic, while I put mine in the “sixth sense” I was stuck with.

_There._

My eyes flit to the temple.

_Anduin._

The unsteady feeling grew as I was drawn back to the red-roofed building. It looked glorious in all it’s knowledge and regality that I suddenly doubted. The huge domed walls within picked up my light footsteps and echoed them across the dark tavern.

In the stoned quarters, many sat around those who stood and spoke. My eyes landed on the bright yellow tunic of Anduin easily and rushed to his side.

“Would you like to join us?” He whispered, scooting over on his mat.

I hated what I had to do next, but I had to be firm. “Anduin, I think we need to leave.”

Anduin’s blond eyebrows creased. “What? Why?”

I didn’t have time to explain my bizarre gift. “I need you to trust me. Something isn’t right here—”

I flinched and looked up at a loud bang. Everyone glanced at a flushed pandaren who had accidentally dropped a scroll, and the paper rolled across the stone floor.

“Is this about the Horde? They won’t find you here, I’ll protect you,” Anduin promised as adrenaline steadily rose in my veins.

“You’re adorable,” I muttered and grabbed his hand. Anduin reluctantly rose to his feet, and whispered apologies to the teacher as we passed. I felt horrible for dragging him away, but I couldn’t risk losing the one person I knew on this continent.

“Eona, I promise you, everything is fine,” Anduin’s voice finally rose to a normal volume when we were outside the temple. The sting in the back of my head eased slightly, but it hadn’t melted away yet. I descended the steps with Anduin in tow.

“Eona.”

Anduin finally stopped at the bottom of the steps. He wasn’t moving another inch.

“I’m sorry,” I said, grasping for an explanation that made me sound less like I had lost my sanity. “I just…I have a really bad feeling about this.”

Anduin’s cinnamon roll instincts kicked in as he lightly took my hands and looked into my eyes with a twinkle in his. “Eona, everything is alright. It couldn’t be more safe here.”

As if to spite him, the ground roared as it cracked open and screams soon followed.

_Cookies eaten. Price paid._

~*~

“I’m not going to say I told you so.” I said quietly as we looked out at the ocean. The Temple of the Red Crane was demolished by the earth itself. Flashes of the darkness that crawled out of the ground and assaulted the temple flew through my mind. One of the few that survived called it the “Sha.” Perhaps Garrosh’s rage wasn’t the only threat on the continent.

After dealing with the catastrophe, we fled south to the beach. Anduin sat next to me on the white sand and hadn’t said a word.

“I’m sorry I dragged you away like I did. I’m sorry you didn’t get more time at the temple,” I hugged my knees to my chest as I temporarily closed my eyes and soaked in the soft crash of the waves.

“I’m not angry with you, Eona. You know that, don’t you?”

I opened one eye and peeked at Anduin. “Really? You’ve been sitting here like a cinnamon roll burnt in the oven, seething with inner fury.”

A coral-colored crab waddled by, snapping it’s pincers as it went. Anduin shifted in the sand towards me. “You saved my life, I thank you for that. I’ve just been thinking…about the saying I found before we left. If this is a loss, how is it valuable?”

“Hmm.” I rested my chin on my knees as I thought. “Well, you’re alive. Both of us are, contrary to my mother’s belief. And we learned that reality can suddenly snap and try to kill everyone. That’s a good thing to know.”

A low, hearty chuckle escaped Anduin. “And we have a marvelous view.”

I grunted as I stood up from the warm blanket of sand and offered Anduin my hand. “We should enjoy it.”

Anduin stared at my hand like it was one of the scrolls from the temple, then grasped it. We abandoned our shoes and my toes sank into the moist sand. The orange glow of the sunset made Anduin’s skin gleam like the sand as we walked side by side. Sometime during the walking and talking, Anduin lifted me up and spun around with me in circles like we were five and I didn’t mind at all.

_Perhaps there is value in loss after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is such a cute, cliche mess :3 I hope it's not too much, but I loved writing this. Plus, it's Anduin. He's already a cute, cliche mess that we all know and love. I hope you liked it, love, fortune and glory to all!


	3. "We All Scream for HELLSCREAM!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Loot more hidden secrets.

~Kun-Lai Summit~

Our exploration had continued across the new continent, Pandaria. I crossed miles with Anduin and moved north to the snow capped mountains of Kun-Lai Summit. In order to fully explore the continent, there was one region left to go, but unlike the others, newcomers could not simply walk in.

We had to prove our _worth_.

“You seem nervous,” I glanced over at Anduin as we stood side by side in the Temple of the White Tiger. Icy air sweetened with blooming cherry blossoms invaded the stone halls from the outside. It was an ideal spot for pandaren martial artists to train—and to hold other strenuous activities.

“A little,” Anduin admitted with a stiff, forced shrug. His knuckles were white as he gripped a staff at his side.

“Andy, you’ve kept both of us alive while exploring an uncharted continent. You have nothing to worry about,” I said, recalling how skilled he was with his Light magic.

Andy smiled, but the invisible force pinching his cheeks was not sincerity. “Thank you. My father thrived in this subject, and he wished the same for me…”

Andy mentioned his father multiple times during our journey. They had a difficult relationship, one founded on the death of Andy’s mother and the differences between the two men. Anduin’s father seemed determined not to lose his only son. I could imagine that being on a different landmass was a breath of fresh air for Anduin—and absolutely terrifying at the same time.

I placed my hand over his bloodless fingers and felt a slight tremor ripple through them. I said, “If he saw how far you’ve come, he would be proud of you.”

He bowed his head and said nothing more. Our feet stopped in the center of the domed room as a pandaren strode up.

“Are you here to prove your worth?”

We nodded.

The pandaren bowed respectfully, “I wish you the best of luck. Xuen will be watching over you.”

As he spoke, my eyes flit to the back of the temple. A ghostly form appeared with a blue hue that faintly resembled a tiger. It towered high above the grayish columns and could touch the ceiling with its paw if it wanted to.

“Xuen has permitted you to take your trials together,” The pandaren replied.

Blood returned to Andy’s pale face as I felt relief wash over me. Anduin answered for both of us when he said, “We thank him for the privilege.”

The pandaren bowed once more, his simple black robes brushing against the ground, and disappeared deeper into the caverns of the temple. Anduin watched him leave as I wandered towards the glowing celestial.

The mountain-high feline purred as I neared the other half of the room. I stopped yards away from the creature.

“Hi.” I said with a tiny wave.

Xuen’s muzzle twitched, and as the mighty being exhaled air, my hair flew off my shoulders.

I looked back at Andy to see him smiling. His expression faltered when he saw my horrified gaze, fixed on something behind him.

_Garrosh._

“Andy!” I unsheathed my swords at my sides as I sprinted across the cool tile floor that threatened to lurch me off balance. The once calming scent of snow and cherry blossoms scalded my lungs as I took quick, burning breaths.

_How did he get here? Why isn’t he in Orgrimmar, guarding his secret abominations—_

Anduin turned just as Garrosh raised his axe, but it was no ordinary weapon. Garrosh wielded _Gorehowl_ , punctured with holes to slice air easily, and let out a high piercing shriek when it close in on it’s enemy—

And clashed with a flash of light in midair.

As I approached the conflict, odd details stuck out to me. Something was off about Garrosh, and as he faced me, my pace slowed.

 _“We will see how these outsiders deal with the turmoil of the spirit.”_ A deep voice filled the cavern. I felt Xuen’s stare on my back.

 _Turmoil of the spirit?_ Garrosh lost interest in Anduin and stomped towards me. His skin was a lifeless gray, blackened with tattoos that the real Garrosh adorned. This was a copy of the warchief—and he seemed to share the real one’s opinion of me.

“I scream, you scream, we all scream for HELLSCREAM!” I ducked just as Gorehowl tore apart the space my head once occupied.

_Only me and my gigantic stomach could be capable of making this up._

I started a dance around the warchief copy, leaning in for sharp slashes with my knives and evading his wide swings. I was too slow for one of Gorehowl’s strokes, and as the weapon shrieked with eagerness towards my neck, it bounced off a barrier of light.

I glanced back at Anduin as his staff emitted a blinding glow. His eyes caught mine for a split second. And I descended back into the dance of death, lead by my guardian angel.

I was untouchable as I sliced and cut against Fake Garrosh’s defenses. Garrosh’s copy faltered from the many tiny injuries, piling on top of one another to overwhelm him.

I tried a daring move. I lingered in one spot a second longer and jumped as Gorehowl whirled towards me. It buried itself in a crease in the stone floor. I shot up the long arm of the weapon, balanced on one of Garrosh’s huge shoulder pads, and buried my swords deep where his armor ended.

Fake Garrosh depleted below me and dissolved in a flurry of gray specks. I waved the particles away as I searched for Andy in the midst, ready to tell him it was over and he had nothing to worry about—

Another gray figure rose before Anduin. I crossed the fray with my swords raised as the spirit took form. The gray materialized into plate armor, a nest of unruly hair, and a scarred face. The lifeless lips uttered two words.

_“My son.”_

Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind and leader of the Alliance looked down upon Anduin.

“Son?” I repeated out loud, staring at the pair. I almost thought it was a mistake—

I read Anduin’s facial expression. It was not a lie.

_But that can’t be! Andy’s too nice and cute to be Varian’s son—wait, cute? Where did I get “cute” from?_

I didn’t have time to question my internal dialogue as Varian’s famous sword, Shalamayne, was unsheathed at his side.

“Eona, I’m sorry,” Anduin cautiously backpedaled from the ghost of his father. “I meant to tell you—”

“Not to complain, but this would’ve been nice to know earlier,” I remarked as I came between the pair, swords aimed at the King of the Alliance.

“You’re not mad?” Anduin replied with a tinge of hope in his voice.

“I am! I’m mad at myself, I can’t believe I’m this behind with the times!” I dodged the first swipe of Shalamayne and veered in close with my swords. I felt a sudden surge of warmth and energy flow through me. My skin nearly radiated light.

Anduin’s magic pulsed around me with a blinding intensity. Fake Varian squinted against the fiery beams. I went in for a quick blow at Varian’s neck, and he too dissipated into dust.

 _“The trials are complete. Tonight, Pandaria will celebrate the opening of the Vale.”_ Xuen announced in his faded form. We won, but I was too confused to be thrilled.

The specks from the spirit had evaporated. It was just Andy, and the few yards separating us.

_If he’s the prince of Stormwind, how did he possibly make it to Pandaria? Isn’t that a security risk? Then again, I’ve known him for so long, he’s untouchable with his Light abilities—_

_Do I know him?_

Speaking of security risks, Fake Garrosh was an alarming wakeup call that left every hair on my body taut. Despite everything going on, a tiny part of me knew I hadn’t left his mind. _Nor has his monstrosities left mine…_

“Eona.” The blue of Anduin’s eyes was precious and shimmered like gems. “I am sorry. It was wrong of me to keep this from you, I just…I didn’t know how to tell you.”

I looked down, only to find that Anduin’s spell still flickered along my arms. It had a soft, comforting effect—just like Anduin. But the light could do nothing to quench the skirmish of thoughts in my head.

_I really like him. But he’s Varian I-hate-Horde-grr Wrynn’s son!_

I finally looked up from the dark stone. “I need a minute.”

~*~

That minute lasted hours. I wandered the icy grounds of the temple, hoping to come to some conclusion. Meanwhile my thoughts wandered to the depiction of Garrosh I saw, and wondered how similar the gray raging monster was to his twin in Kalimdor. My time ran out around sunset, when pandaren scrambled to decorate the temple for the opening of the Vale.

Unlike when I departed, the inside of the Temple of the White Tiger was full of life and laughter. Colorful banners decorated the once-dull halls and lanterns cast a pattern of light across the floor. The new scent of beer and sweet oils mixed with the chilly aroma of cherry blossoms from before. My green skirt fluttered around my knees as I weaved through the groups of eager pandaren, searching for a splash of blue and gold.

“MY GOODNESS YOU’RE PINK.”

I spun around to the source of the outburst. An older pandaren woman with graying hair clutched a mug of alcohol as if to steel herself. She must’ve not been aware of newcomers to Pandaria, and her eyes were as round as her coin like earrings as they took in my bare, pink shoulders.

I grinned and said, “You should see my grandmother.”

I left as her furry chin dropped to the ground. _Come on, where is that dork—?_

“Eon?”

My ears pricked at the elegant voice and looked up. Anduin was dressed similarly to before: a gold-dominated diplomatic uniform and a white sash. It was hard to look at him now without thinking of King Varian. The longer I stared, the more similarities I noticed: longer nose, square jawline.

He opened his mouth to speak and I silenced him with a hand limply raised. “Don’t worry about it. You had every right to do what you did, it was for your safety.”

I thought back to the last few weeks we’d been traveling together. Would Anduin’s title had made anything different? Would I have made it out of that Horde camp by the river if I knew who he really was? I didn’t know. I probably never would.

Andy frowned at my last sentence. “My safety was never threatened when I was with you…does this mean that you forgive me?”

“Everyone has secrets.” I shrugged. During the hours of my debate, it occured to me that Andy’s secret was miniscule compared to the ones I kept.

“Would you like to dance?”

“What?” A pit of butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I studied Anduin's outstretched hand. He was usually so reserved—this was bold for him. He held my gaze with sincerity and polite interest...and I clasped his hand without question. 

“They’re starting to play music,” Andy replied as he tugged me to the center with less cloisters of people. He was right; a band of pandaren had snuck in and set up on one side of the room. They raised peculiar-looking instruments and soon after the sound monopolized the temple with their light notes.

Anduin stopped in a part of the room he deemed sufficient and turned to me. My skin went from pink to bright blood red as he closed the distance between us and I felt his hand rest at the small of my back.

“I don’t know this song,” I admitted as I bit my lip.

Andy smirked, “Neither do I.”

Andy’s fingers entwined with mine as he guided me effortlessly across the floor. King Varian Wrynn was a brute, but his son was obviously not. He moved with an unmatched gracefulness while staring down into my eyes.

_I’m dancing with the King of Stormwind’s son. Cross that one off the bucket list._

“You look stunning,” He said, making me blush more in his arms. “You remind me of a rose.”

“A _pink_ rose?”

Andy laughed. “Of course.”

We continued to move in perfect circles. My dress was not the usual full length of others: it ended at my knees, allowing me to move freely. It was not a common style, but one I favored. My hair whispered in my ears as we danced, swishing back and forth.

“What is your family like?” Andy asked, his gaze still slightly apologetic with the reveal of his own bloodline.

“Um,” I pursed my lips as I tried to think of the best description. I had mentioned them a few times to Andy already, but kept the… _colorful parts_ hidden as best as I could. “They’re…old. You could call them hotheads.”

As the music reached a longer note, Andy leaned forward and dipped me ever so slightly. In seconds I was standing upright, hardly dizzy from the unexpected move. Anduin was an excellent dancer.

“You never mentioned the name of where you were from,” Andy recalled. He was right; I couldn’t avoid talking about where I was born, but I preferred to keep that specific detail quiet.

“That one’s a little more exotic.” I said.

“How so?”

I decided to let one secret slip. “Well…I’m not from this planet.”

Andy’s puzzlement didn’t affect his dancing, but it did morph his facial expression. He stayed silent for me to explain, “I was born on Outland.”

It wasn’t as big of a deal as it sounded. Outland was the neighboring planet to Azeroth, both residents coming and going through the Dark Portal. Orcs and Draenei also came from Outland, but I was more of a…special circumstance.

“That’s amazing. I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like,” Andy said, more intrigued than alarmed.

“My mom still lives there, but I don’t regret leaving. I think I’m happier here,” I admitted.

I took a small step away from Anduin and spun as the emerald waves fanned out around me. It felt weird to be showing so much skin—I was usually covered neck to foot in leather armor. It was a new experience all together; the watching and the bareness and the intensity. Every fiber of my being tingled from the experience. I focused on Anduin and his calm aura to avoid becoming overwhelmed.

His hand returned to my waist, and pulled me closer than before. I was near enough to admire the two bright cerulean lakes that were his eyes. _Okay, fine, he is cute. I might even go far enough to say that he’s handsome…but not out loud._

“How did you get that ‘X’ mark on your nose?” Andy peered curiously at the two white lines on the tip of my nose. I was flattered that he asked me so many questions. The two lines on my nose were actually reapplied a few times a month by my own stupidity. I acquired two nasty habits: balancing a knife on my nose, and singing into my hand-held boomstick like a microphone. I knew better, but still did it anyway.

“Ogres,” I told him. “One of the axe-throwers. Nasty business.”

“Hmm.” Anduin nodded, but seemed suspicious of my answer.

I changed the subject, “Are you still excited about the Vale?”

“I am.” Anduin glanced over my shoulders momentarily like he was avoiding my gaze. He didn’t sound enthusiastic. “Once I arrive, I thought of visiting an Alliance base to soothe my father’s nerves.”

I bowed my head, hiding the grimace the twisted my features. _The one place on this island that’s more dangerous than Garrosh. To me, anyway._ “That’s very wise.”

Andy’s hand squeezed mine. “There is still more of Pandaria I want to see…would you venture with me after visiting the Vale?”

I grinned at the suggestion, and felt a fuzzy warmth inside my chest. “I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

Andy smiled. “I would too.”

Anduin continued talking when a flash of brown fur in the crowd caught my eye. I squinted over Andy’s shoulder as we turned. A flash of brown horns. The low utter of a growl.

 _Must be a tauren._ I searched the crowd again, but the stranger was gone. I thought I heard the velvet murmur of Anduin's voice, but I was too absorbed in what I had just glimpsed.  _Is Garrosh sending_ spies— _?_

I shook my head—

And smacked heads with Andy in the process.

“Oh! Stars, I’m so sorry,” I cringed and untangled my hand from his to check his face. I didn’t even know we were so close together. _But we weren’t…why was he so close? I think he was trying to ask me something—did he try to kiss me?_

“It’s alright,” Andy waved it away like it was nothing, but the blush creeping up to his cheeks looked like something.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” I said. Behind Andy’s back, I saw one figure towering over the tipsy pandaren, hidden eyes sinking into me.

I swallowed. “I was just thinking…of how much I’m going to miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The plight of pink people :3 I think Deadpool would agree with her! See you in the next chapter, love, fortune and glory to all of you Awesome Adventurers!!


	4. "Pet Cemetery."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Don’t get stabbed by Sylvanas.

~A Pandaren Inn with Lots of Alcohol~

“I can’t believe you guys traveled to a different continent just to have lunch and complain about our lives.” I said, gawking at Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Queen Sylvanas Windrunner as they sat across from me.

Two of the most powerful women on Azeroth shrugged nonchalantly in the dim light of the inn, sipping from bamboo straws. It was at the base of the mountains in Kun-Lai Summit where travelers warded off the cold with hard liquor. We sat in the back, shrouded with shadows from other customers.

I had missed the opening of the Vale to attend our gathering, but not in vain. Azeroth was full of testosterone, father-son relationships and pathetic feuds. Our small group had grown tired of it, and met once a week to replenish ourselves with funny stories and alcohol.

“It’s no problem, really. Garrosh murdered all of my advisors, and blew up my house…I have tons of free time now.” Jaina remarked bitterly, tucking her single blonde strand on her snowy-white head behind her ear. I had met Jaina shortly after I had moved to Azeroth in the floating city of Dalaran and we hadn’t stopped talking since. I didn't regret siding with her over Theramore, but I did feel pity for the ruins that now replaced her home. 

“And my advisors are rotting in their chairs. We’re disappointing no one,” Sylvanas’ voice was a sinister hiss that embodied her endurance and elven beauty. “Speaking of Garrosh, something needs to be done about the _…Warchief_.”

Jaina murmured her agreement as I nodded, “What can we do?”

“What we have to.” Jaina said, implying a deeper hostility that I had never heard in her tone before.

“Are you suggesting violence?” Sylvanas turned on her, her glowing crimson eyes flickering with amusement. “Perhaps there is hope for you, Jaina.”

Jaina rolled her eyes as her finger twirled around the top of her beer mug. A small flurry of snowflakes appeared and chilled the steaming liquor.

I hadn’t told my friends yet of what Garrosh was hiding beneath the huge jawed gates of Orgrimmar. I knew something needed to be done, but how? Who should I approach first? Jaina was devastated since Garrosh had demolished her home. Sylvanas—even if easily irked—was annoyed at Garrosh for his disgust in her methods for keeping her race alive. Neither would handle the situation fairly.

_Andy would—why do I keep thinking about him?_

“So how’s the exploration going?” Jaina asked.

I shrugged. “It’s nice—it’s wonderful, actually. I was thinking of moving here.”

“Your family’s not going to like that.”

“But they’re too far away to care,” I smirked, swishing the drink in my hand. “How’s Kalec?”

Kalecgos, a member of the Blue Dragonflight, had recently taken a shine to Jaina. I knew the two so long, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that they got together.

“He’s alright.” Jaina nodded as if to confirm it to herself, and gazed off into the distance. “Just busy in Northrend.”

I sat up in my chair, fearful of the reaction I would get for what I asked next. “You knew Varian, right—?”

“Wrynn?”

My eyebrows knit together. “How many Varians do you know?”

“Are they lumbering brutes too?” Sylvanas mused, crossing her legs underneath the table as her decaying blue fingers traced the rim of her cup.

“Probably. What about him?” Jaina said, half-snapping out of her daze from Kalec to study my face.

I tried to keep my features as relaxed as possible. “Does he have a son?”

“Anduin,” Jaina paused as she thought about him. There was a wistfulness in her eyes. “I was his mentor for awhile, way back when…”

 _Theramore_. I didn’t say anything and respected her silence afterwards. Sylvanas did not share this sentiment, but she knew better than to bring up the topic, “Why the sudden interest in Varian’s walking spotlight that cries and irritates?”

“I just found out about him a few days ago.” I admitted, continuing to look casual as I held eye contact. _Cries and irritates? Is there one person on the planet Sylvanas doesn’t have it out for?_

“Days ago?” Jaina’s head tipped to the side. “Have you been living under a rock?”

“ _On_ one, yes. For fourteen years,” I replied. “And not to brag, but we don’t have this kind of family drama in the Horde.”

“Yeah, we just kill everyone.”

“…Not helping, Sylvanas.” I threw a warning look her way that she ignored.

“I threaten to put Lor’Themar out of his misery at least twice a day, but he’s always too drunk to notice.” Sylvanas replied with a fond smile.

Sylvanas and Jaina started to bicker over morales when a familiar ache formed in the back of my head.

 _Again? What now?_ I blew my bangs out of my face as I tossed a glance around the inn. After seeing the earth crack open and pour out writhing monsters, I mentally prepared myself for anything. My gaze swept over the heads of customers—

Two horns popped out of a hood of a figure at the bar. We locked eyes.

_He saw me dance with the Prince of Stormwind…if I let him leave, I’ll be officially disowned from the Horde._

But the tauren did something unexpected. His horns tipped towards the exit, and slowly got up to leave. His large boulder of a fist slammed currency on the bar and walked away from his empty mug.

I switched back to Sylvanas and Jaina, who looked at me expectantly for some answer.

“Right? Back me up here, Eon.” Jaina said.

 _Quick! Think of something before they turn on you!_ I swallowed and took a wild guess. “Pet cemetery.”

Jaina’s hands flew up in desperation. “Exactly!”

I politely excused myself from the table for a breath of fresh air and rushed out the round exit. The throbbing in my head increased with every step I took, making the walls of the inn shake.

 _Whatever this leads to must be disastrous._ I pushed forward despite my uneasy feeling and walked into the light. A cool breeze rustled the yellowing grass and made the inn groan. The tauren leaned on the outside of the fortress, head still hidden by his hood.

Part of me wanted to strike, but I needed answers first. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why follow me? Why not drag me to Orgrimmar yourself—”

“I have no interest in you, _blood elf._ ” The deep voice spat the name of my race with a hint of discrimination as he hoisted his weight off the wall. The shadow of his towering figure drowned my body in darkness as he stood tall. His nostrils flared, but more so from the cold than my presence.

My long eyebrows dipped. “You’re not a spy of Garrosh’s?”

The tauren shook his head, and his hood fell to his shoulders. His brown mane rippled from the wind and his beady eyes fell upon me.

“I am Sunwalker Dezco. I sought you out on Chieftain Baine’s behalf, who wishes to speak with Prince Anduin. You got in the way during the celebration of the Vale, and I had hoped you knew where the Prince was.”

Baine was the leader of the tauren, one I held utmost respect for. He believed in preserving nature and honorable acts—one of the most admirable Horde leaders. The Chieftain had allied with Jaina once, so it wasn’t a surprise that he would reach out to Anduin (cinnamon roll to cinnamon roll, of course).

_Garrosh killed Baine’s father, but Baine still remains a loyal part of the Horde. That takes reverence…perhaps I should tell him of Garrosh’s atrocities?_

But the details did not add up, and needles kept poking the back of my skull. “I thought the Prince had visited the Vale.”

“And he did, but now he has disappeared.” Dezco’s tail swished against his dark cloak. “Do you know of his whereabouts?”

_I did have plans to meet up with Andy after the Vale opened, but I was expecting some sort of letter describing where to next. This doesn’t sound like him. Where could he be?_

My nagging feeling mixed with dread and consumed my body. My bones ached like weak twigs against the constant gusts.

“No,” I shook my head. “This doesn’t sound right—”

My voice faltered as Jaina burst out of the doorless entrance, her face more pale than the snow capped mountains above us. She picked up her violet skirts as she brushed past me and conquered the steps to the ground in seconds.

“Jaina!” I jumped over the cumbersome steps to join her as her fingers twitched with an eerie blue glow. The heavy thud of Dezco’s hooves followed me as I stood before the mage.

“What happened? Did Sylvanas try to stab you again—? You know that’s just how she shows love,” I pleaded.

“I did no such thing–not yet, anyway.” Sylvanas appeared at the top of the steps, her glowing red eyes peering over my head at a provoked Jaina. “You got a message. What did it say?”

My blood churned in my ears as Jaina’s cold gaze intensified. Her fingers, still giving off a shimmering aura, clenched into fists at her sides.

“Garrosh tried to corrupt a pandaren artifact. He was stopped…and now the Prince of Stormwind is in critical condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How come we don't have more powerful Horde ladies in the spotlight? I love Sylvanas, but the Alliance gets Tyrande and Jaina and Alleria...
> 
> Sylvanas: I'm very hard to compete with. 
> 
> Jaina: She also kills everyone.
> 
> Eona: With love!
> 
> Author: Anyways, hope you enjoyed c: love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!


	5. "My Compliments to the Chef."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Travel the path of night.

~The Veiled Stair~

“I left you alone for five minutes, and this is what happens.”

“…Technically, it was more than five minutes.”

“And technically, you shouldn’t be breathing.” I lowered myself onto one of the stools by the squat table and stared at Anduin. He saved a pandaren artifact from the corruption of Garrosh, and paid the price with his shattered bones. Not broken. _Shattered_.

Downstairs, I could hear mugs knocking against one another and laughter from the inn below. We were in a more secluded part of the bamboo fortress, looking out over the rolling hills. I had no interest in any of these sights—just the man sitting in front of me.

“How do you feel?” I asked. I had joked with Andy, but I was secretly terrified with his condition. Even if pandaren mistweavers had saved him, I didn’t doubt there was pain still lingering.

Andy grimaced as he shifted in his chair. A walking stick leaned on the table next to him. “I will be alright.”

I frowned at “will be,” but didn’t comment. Instead, my stare hardened at the thing that lay wrapped around his head—that had been there during our entire journey, and even during our waltz.

“How did the headband survive?” I wondered out loud, gazing at the white strap curiously.

Anduin laughed out loud, which was music to my ears. “Good fortune, perhaps?”

“Or bad fashion sense.” A voice remarked behind me.

I glanced back and I gasped. “ _Wrathion!”_

Two years ago, when I first arrived on Azeroth, I was sent on a mission to move cargo north across the Eastern Kingdoms. That cargo was a purified black dragon egg, cleansed of the Old Gods’ taint. Later on, the egg was stolen by thieves, and I had formally met Wrathion.

“My dear, beloved sister—NO NO SNUGGIES DON’T GIVE ME SNUGGIES!” The black dragon huffed in his human form as I left my chair in the dust to squeeze the life out of him. I peppered kisses all over his olive skin while he scolded me, but his arms wrapped around me tight.

“You’re so adorable!” I held his face in my hands, looking over his puffy pants and glorious white turban.

“I am not ‘adorable’. I am _fire_ and _death—_ ”

“And cuteness!” I finally stepped back, fingers curled under my chin as I smiled at Wrath.

A grunt from behind stole my attention, and I glanced back as Andy leaned forward in his chair. “Pardon…sister?”

“Eona may not be from my disgraced flight, but I would not consider any other individual worthy enough of being called ‘family’.” Wrathion replied in his velvet tone that rose musically up and down.

I flocked back to my spot next to Andy, who stared at me curiously. “Eona…are you a _dragon?”_

Inwardly, I cringed. “Half…on my mother’s side.”

I was proud of what I was, but not many saw this point of view. In my short stay at Wyrmrest Temple, where most dragons resided regardless of flight, I was an outsider. A lot of people hated my mother, and that hatred was passed down to me, intensified for being a dragon who couldn’t transform. A few tried drastic measures permanently be rid of me, and they didn’t succeed…not _yet_.

I expected Andy to be upset for not telling him, but he simply stared in awe. “I have never been more amazed by anyone else.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” I said, pushing my bangs behind my ear. “It’s a complicated story.”

Wrath appeared silently beside me, his presence pungent enough to overpower a room. “A word, sister?”

I nodded and retreated with him to the edge of the room at the top of the steps. Wrathion causally caressed his taloned hand against his cheek, but it’s true purpose was to hide his lips in case Andy could read them.

“You seem to be fretting immensely over this human—and a soft one at that.” Wrath noted with amusement flickering in his red eyes.

My face felt hot—was I blushing? It didn’t matter. I said, “He’s accompanied me across this continent, I owe him for that.”

“And he’s fifteen, a year younger than you if I recall. How scandalous!” Wrathion’s smirk was deadly.

“What is your point?” I said, feeling my tolerance grow thin.

“Simply pointing out the obvious.”

“Which is?”

“There is something _obvious_.”

I sighed. “Garrosh is here. On this continent. I feel like I’m partially the reason why…and I’m responsible for what happened to him. I want to make it up to Andy—to fix this.”

Wrathion’s eyebrow rose at Garrosh, but did not venture further into details. His darkly chiseled features turned conniving. “Perhaps we can help one another, dear sister. You offer aid with my endeavours on Pandaria, and we will search for something to help your delicious prince.”

I cared about Wrath, but I also _knew_ him. He liked to play puppet master and hold all the cards. I usually didn’t mind as long as he stayed out of my game—but could I trust him as an ally?

I glanced back at Andy, and felt my face grow hotter as I learned he was staring at me. _I don’t want him to suffer. Especially since I might be the reason Garrosh came here, and shattered every single bone in his body._

“Fine,” I grumbled. We shook on it, “I feel like I’m shaking hands with the devil.”

I flinched as a loud sound boomed against the lumpy walls. I glanced downstairs where a gong had accidentally tipped over, and vibrated across the floor.

I looked up at Wrath’s smirk. “A simple coincidence, I’m sure.”

He descended the steps to investigate the downed gong. I stood by myself, already regretting my decision. “What have I done?”

~*~

Hours later after my deal with Wrathion, I tiptoed across the creaking floorboards to taste the fresh night air. Wrathion had transformed into his miniature dragon form, dominating one of my pillows like a cat. For someone who probably had full leverage over me and planned to stab me in the back later, he lay peacefully wrapped in slumber.

I gently closed the door to my room and yelped as I turned. Anduin still sat at the same table from before, a lantern perched next to him on the counter as he read. It gave off an oily scent and the flame hissed as it nibbled on wax. His eyes flickered to me, and offered a small smile.

“Can’t sleep either?” I whispered as I moved closer. I didn’t even know how he managed to lounge comfortably with his condition.

Andy silently shut his book and set it to the side. He shook his head, “I’d love to walk around, but it’s not like I can escape my father’s _entourage_.”

When my eyebrow rose, his nose dipped towards downstairs. I glanced down the staircase and—lone behold—two Stormwind guards stood at attention, their plate armor clinking at every subtle move.

I returned to him. “Maybe I can help you with that.”

I loosened the ties to my cloak and placed it on Andy’s shoulders. It was quiet enough to hear his soft breath and the brush of fabric against his tunic.

I fixed the hood to dip low, hiding his face in shadows and whispered, “This is how you travel across the Eastern Kingdoms with Deathwing on your tail and still manage to stay alive.”

There was more to my journey with Egg-Wrathion than that, but this was just the basics. Satisfied, I stepped back and admired my work. Andy had morphed from the once inviting Prince of Stormwind to a shady stranger. I smiled when I thought I barely knew the difference weeks ago.

He followed me down the steps and we passed the guards with barely a nod of recognition. If I wanted to be truly invisible, I would’ve gone out the window, but not with Andy’s condition. I felt guilty for getting him off his feet, but it seemed to improve his mood.

The night air was cool, and greeted me with soft kisses blown on my skin. I went at a slow pace, offering Andy my arm since he insisted on leaving his cane behind. We walked a small distance under the stars to Mason’s Folly, a high ledge with a stone rail overlooking both sky and earth.

Andy propped himself up onto the stone ledge and looked up at the thousands of glittering diamonds. “It’s a shame that the night is always thought as sinister. When you look close, it’s almost as if it shines brighter than the sun.”

I hopped up on the railing next to him, admiring our extravagant view. Miles below, a river winded between the gray ridge and it’s current whispered a lullaby. I traced the winding trail with my eyes and gasped at what it led to.

“Can you see that?” I pointed down, to the north. “I think that’s the Horde camp where we met.”

Andy squinted against the shadows and started to nod his head. “I believe you’re right. We ended up back where we started.”

We started chatting, and Andy told me more about his journey to the Light. I was never a very religious person, but I loved the way his eyes twinkled when he talked about it. Everything sounded beautiful in his voice: peace and war, night and light.

When we sat in silence, admiring our surroundings, I thought about something from earlier. “Andy, when we were dancing…did you try to kiss me?”

Anduin had removed his hood, so the flush on his face was as clear as moonlight. He tried to hide in a failed attempt to cough into his fist, but the redness still lingered.

“I…yes. I did,” He admitted sheepishly. “I asked you and I thought you nodded...I must've misunderstood you. I deeply apologize.”

A short silence followed.

“That’s a shame,” I said, breaking it like a mallet thrown through a window. “If I’d known you were going to kiss me, I don’t think I would’ve minded.”

Andy’s head snapped towards me quicker than my reflexes. “You wouldn’t–y-you don’t?”

Anduin faked another cough into his palm to calm himself while I bit on my lip to hold my laughter.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh.”

Another pause.

“And…if I tried again?”

I turned towards him this time (thankfully without smacking into his head), finding much less distance between us. My entire body shivered as I inhaled. “I guess you’ll have to see.”

Anduin’s hand rose from the cool railing and fell upon mine, entwining our fingers. Andy pressed forward, even closer than when we were dancing, and stopped.

I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips against his. I went numb, unaware of anything else in the world except for the soft canvas of Andy’s lips. Anduin was gentle, his touch a tingling caress against my mouth. The kiss was tender and passionate.

The smack of our lips seared the silence when we broke apart. I blushed at the sound and pressed a tentative finger to my bottom lip, reliving the blissful moment. My gaze traveled back to Andy, still and starstruck.  
“Uh—” Andy cleared his throat, mustering his voice back to life as I covered my giggling mouth. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need for formalities, Your _Majesty_ ,” I reminded him with a smirk.

“I— _mmph!_ ” I cut him off with another kiss, gripping the collar of his clothes tight. I caught Andy by surprise, turning him from saintly to sinful in mere seconds. I felt his shoulders shrug as he accepted the gesture and draped his arms around my waist. Anduin tasted of herbal tea with a savory hint of honey. When I tried to pull back a second time, Anduin tugged me to him with his mouth. I was overwhelmed by the mix of warmth and electricity that traveled across my skin.

I managed to pull away this time and caught a glimpse of Anduin’s eyes fluttered shut, his features angelic from the moment we shared. My entire body tingled by just looking at him.

“Thank you,” Anduin managed, although I was surprised he could talk with such crimson features. “My compliments…to the chef.”

I covered my grin with my hands _. If I don’t get murdered by Varian, that line is stabby enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Awesome Adventurers! I have my SAT tomorrow, so I don't have much time right now, but thank you for reading! See you soon, love, fortune and glory to all!


	6. "Garrosh's Little Shop of Horrors."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Babyproof Pandaria (and tattle on a corrupted warchief).

“How did I not see this coming? Toddlers put everything in their mouths!”

“Eona—”

“No, I'm not ignoring this. I should’ve baby proofed the entire continent.”

“Eon.” Andy stared at me sternly from across the table.

“He _swallowed_ the Heart of the Thunder King.” I gagged at the recent memory. My alliance with Wrathion had gone south (big surprise) and ended with him acting his age. I had found nothing to aid my plight against Garrosh, nor to ease Anduin’s painful condition. Simply put, things were not going as well as I’d hoped.

 _Why does my family always do things like this? Grandma swallowed an entire orc, my mother bit somebody’s face off—what big leap is_ my _diet going to make in the future…? I hate keeping secrets from Anduin, but it might be in his best interest to keep these instances hidden. *****_

“You’re the one that gave it to him! What did you think he would do with it?” Andy asked.

“I don't know...put it on a shelf or something? Anything but _devour_ it like me with a bag of chocolate…” I thought back on what I said. “Which I definitely have not done.”

Andy’s lips spread in a small smile, but it didn't linger long. “Why give it to him? Light, why even join him on his schemes? Family or not, I wouldn't trust him.”

“Neither do I,” I said, scooting my chair closer to his. The Stormwind guards around the stairs tensed and had no clue I’d been even closer than this. “I thought I could find a solution with Garrosh...and something to help you.”

“Me?” Anduin was dumbfounded. His tone was a softer like velvet, “That's sweet, but you shouldn't have to worry. Velen and the mistweavers said I would recover.”

I shot him a doubtful glance, but didn't argue. Andy kept his eagerness to walk around and talk to others, but I still noticed a huge difference. I had known him long enough before to see the changes: the slightly arched brow that hid a vein of pain, the posture more strained. Small changes, but huge in their implication. I couldn't imagine what agony he was really in.

Andy’s fingers slid across the table and entwined with mine. It seemed like a loving, harmless gesture, but inside it had me reeling. _Is he insane? The guards just at the foot of the stairs, the innkeeper running to and fro—a simple glance upstairs! Does the Prince of Stormwind really want to hold hands with an immigrant that glows in the dark?_

I sat there and gazed at our knot of fingers and hands, set atop the wooden table for everyone to see. _I'm not ashamed of him—how could I? He's smart, he's kind, he's charming–-he’s perfect. But how is this relationship going to work for us, out of the night and into the light?_

“How are you holding up with Garrosh?” Anduin asked, breaking my inquisitive silence.

“Not well.” I admitted. “He hasn't found me yet, but I know plenty of what he's hiding. He's not going to let me get away with that.”

“What did you see?”

I tilted my head to the side, my hair brushing my cheek. “I don't want to drag you deeper into this mess with me.”

“I already met Garrosh and I walked away fine,” Anduin replied, a grin growing on his face as I squinted at him for the comment.

“That's not funny, daredevil. I was worried about you—I still am,” I said as Andy gently squeezed my fingers. “Besides, it's not just what I saw. It's what I _do_ _now_ that I'm stumped on.”

“Depends on what you saw.” Andy replied. He gave me a sincere look, a familiar sign of reassurance that I had witnessed multiple times on our journey. Anduin had a sense of maturity in him that rivaled creatures centuries old—and a seemingly judgeless nature. I didn't want to introduce him to Garrosh’s Phantom lair beneath the stage, but my list of trustworthy allies had grown thin.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at the near-empty inn. “Fine, I’ll talk. But we’re doing this my way—we can’t risk eavesdroppers on this.”

I retrieved my hand from Anduin’s grasp and dug into the pockets of my green coat. I pulled out a shard of pale pink quartz, dimly glowing in the dark aroma of the inn, and caressed the sides with my fingers.

“What is that?” Andy asked as he peered at the colored stone curiously.

“A crystal,” I explained as the grooves that I traced with my fingers glared a light yellow. “Using them is common on Outland. My father used to have a bunch...I used to record music with them to listen to.”

I set it on the table when I was done and it emitted a low hum.

“What's it doing now?” Anduin asked.

“If anyone hears us talking, I wish them good luck on translating ancient Darnassian.” I replied and looked away from the crystal. “I’ll start from the beginning.”

Andy nodded. I sucked in one last breath, feeling the oxygen fill my lungs. I knew that once it left, one of the most dangerous secrets I ever had to keep would escape with it.

I told him. I told him everything—from the machines designed for death to the peculiar cries in the dark caverns. I recalled the fires licking hot iron rods, eager to consume more. I told him every disgusting detail that haunted my nights until I was finally finished.

“Okay…” The shake of my voice had worn off and returned to its usual scratchiness. “What’s your take on that?”

Andy fingers were steepled together and eyes wide after my tale. I feared I had broken him until he asked, “...Is eavesdropping a habit of yours?”

“That's the first question that comes to mind?” I said, leaning an arm on the table as I blew my bangs out of my face. I was relieved that he wasn't too alarmed from my recount, but I wasn't expecting this.

“Well, recalling how we met, you were spying on General Nazgrim—”

“I wasn't snooping! I was hiding for my life and falling on my ass—two of my greatest specialties.” I remarked. Many memories of my life included running, hiding, and falling—not necessarily in that order.

“I respectfully disagree—I always considered your talents to be your effortless gracefulness and enthralling humor.” Anduin replied with a heart-stopping smile. It was one of the few times that he had succeeded in flirting with me without becoming a quick—or stuttering—mess. Both left me blushing with my insides askew like I had done a row of flips.

 _I adore him to pieces._ Inside I silently reassured myself on masking our conversation. I shook my head, trying to dismiss my crimson cheeks, “My um...my nosy profession aside—what do you think I should do?”

“Hmm,” Anduin’s expression twisted as he contemplated his thoughts, “This is grave news, Eona. I must tell my father about this. Would you join me to speak with him and inform him about Orgrimmar’s state?”

My chest tightened. I actually favored his previous reaction over this one. I wrung my hands as I found the right words, “I...I agree that Varian should know. _However_ , I would probably be killed on the spot, and I think the Horde should be told about this first.”

I sat up straighter in my chair, “If we tell the Alliance, there’s a chance that they’ll blame the entire Horde for this—and not every member is responsible for Garrosh’s...little shop of horrors. I can't do anything to stop Garrosh myself, that would be suicide. I need a loophole…”

We sat together in silence for a minute. Anduin’s hand returned to mine like water to a beach, brushing my knuckles with his thumb in wavelike movements.

“You know of Jaina? Of Theramore—? Well, what _was_ Theramore,” Andy said in an apologetic tone. “I grew up with her, and she was acquainted with High Chieftain Baine. If any of the Horde leaders would listen to you, he would be one of them.”

My eyes narrowed, and my gaze traveled to the balcony. I stood before the railing and peered over the heads of customers, searching for one I knew. A deeper voice and glowing armor plates confirmed my thoughts.

_Dezco._

I turned to look back at Andy. “Have you spoken with Sunwalker Dezco recently?”

Anduin shrugged. “A few days ago. He came to speak with me of the Light.”

 _On Baine’s behalf my pink ass._ I returned to our table and shut down the crystal. “If you don't mind, I may speak with him.”

“Not at all, what are you going to say?” Andy asked.

~*~

“Hi.”

Dezco groaned, a loud sound like thunder given his size and his mane shook as he looked over at me. I sat cross legged on a barstool nearby with an innocent look on my face.

“I assume you've already spoken with Prince Anduin on Baine’s behalf.” I noted, throwing the lie back at him as the pandaren bartender listened in across the counter.

“What—? Oh, I have,” Sunwalker Dezco confirmed as his gaze returned to his drink. Given the Horde’s high regard of honor, I was shocked he even told the lie. Perhaps it was just a defense mechanism. “And I assume you have done the same.”

I shrugged nonchalantly. “He speaks very highly of you. Nice pauldrons.”

The Sunwalker stiffened as I noted his glowing shoulderpads. He recovered quickly, “I’ll admit, I’m surprised that you are wearing the same thing since I saw you last.”

I glanced down at my outfit, a mesh of greens and browns. I had worn it for most of my journey across Pandaria and it had kept me alive—wearing flashy clothing in my profession was suicide. All that mattered was that I was warm (which was almost always) and could move with ease.

“I value my life, not my wardrobe.” I said.

“Not very many share your opinion.” Dezco didn't clarify whom, but I knew what he meant.

_Most people think that blood elves are haughty jerks—I've dealt with that discrimination since I arrived on Azeroth. I like to think that I’m different; maybe not as rude but definitely irritating. I can't judge myself fairly, but neither can he._

The bar was quiet given Wrathion’s constant presence and the watchful gaze of the Stormwind guards. No matter how low I willed my voice to go, I knew Dezco could hear me. I turned my body towards him and leaned on the side of the bar, “Forgive me, but you don't seem like one to judge a book by it's cover—especially when you traveled here to speak with a human priest.”

There was a noticeable change in the tauren’s chestnut eyes. “The forgiveness is mine, it seems.”

The silent aroma of the inn invaded our conversation. I knew where our exchange of words had to end up, but to get there was a mental maze. Dezco certainly did not give me any time to decode it when he spoke again, “You sought out my company, is there something you need?”

The bartender had left his post behind the bar and ventured out to the tables to refill drinks. There was no need for secrecy.

“I would like to seek council with your High Chieftain.” I admitted.

“Last we spoke, you thought I was a spy of Garrosh’s, so I gather that won't be easy.”

“No, afraid not.”

I was starting to hear how naive and hopeful I sounded. My fingers wanted to tapdance across the counter but I kept them still.

_If I can't get off this continent, I'm cornered here until Garrosh finds me. I could pass on my message to Anduin and he could inform the Alliance—but what violence would they unleash upon the rest of the Horde?_

I was about to cut off our failed chat when a fist slammed the bar space between us. Dezco flinched and I looked up at Wrathion.

Ever since eating the Thunder King’s Heart, he had been receiving visions (and waves of nausea) and had retired to the shadows of the inn. Now he arose from his stealthy slumber and stared down the tauren with bloodshot eyes.

As Wrathion withdrew his hand from the counter, I noticed gashes in the wood from his talons. The bartender would be furious, but I doubted he would ask Wrath to pay reparations.

“We have not met,” Dezco replied, baffled at Wrath’s theatrical nature.

“It does not matter,” Wrath’s tone was as elegant and refined as satin, but a subtle ferocity was sewn in. His white turban perched atop his head, slightly bouncing with every slight move like the fabric was nodding along with it's master’s intentions.

“You will fill any request this woman gives you with class and _respect_.” Wrathion’s last words were more of a hiss. “If she needs to leave this island, you will help her do so in any way necessary. Have I made myself clear?”

I felt sympathy for Dezco after just connecting with him. Even if the tauren’s sitting form still towered high above Wrathion, Dezco stared down at him like the most sinister snake in the most dangerous jungle.

The Sunwalker rose to his hooves and bowed his large head in my direction. “My apologies. I will speak with my escort and see what we may conjure to return to Thunder Bluff.”

Dezco stomped out of the inn like a bull provoked. Wrathion slid onto the barstool next to mine and summoned the barkeep back with a simple gesture. The poor pandaren hurried over and set two full cups on the counter.

“What was that all about?” I said, thanking the frazzled bartender with his fur standing on end as I took my drink. The liquid reeked of lime, and when I finally raised it to my lips I identified it as a mojito. I would’ve told Wrath no alcohol since he was so young, but I held my tongue.

“You were kind enough to help me with my plans, even if that meant sneaking around your royal school boy upstairs.” Wrath remarked, and claimed the other mojito as he took a sip. I couldn't help the glare that formed when he did so, but I knew better than to complain right now.

“Besides, we did not find what you wanted the first time. Consider this a profitable loss,” Wrath added.

“Thank you.” I truly meant it when I said it. Ever since I had met Wrathion, he was sort of...apathetic at times. It was nice to see him care about other living beings—for a short time, anyway.

“Only for my sister,” Wrath knocked his mug against mine as he stood. Before he moved to leave, he bent down close to my ear.

“But I take what I want. And I will steal your delicious blond boyfriend upstairs while you’re gone and... _salten_ him a little.”

I gawked at him as he stood upright and cleared his throat. “Enjoy your trip. I suddenly have the urge to walk the path of enlightenment.”

The bartender gave me a pitiful look and a free refill as I heard Wrathion climb the stairs behind me. “Oh Anduin! I’d like to show you how I put the ‘stud’ in Bible study!”

_This family has a sick way of saying ‘I love you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt bad for introducing Dezco as a mean guy, so I had to redeem him c: and then I go ahead and scare him with Wrathion! I hope he gets a happy ending, he seems like such a nice guy in the game, hanging out in Pandaland, showing off his glow in the dark shoulderpads. That is one cool dude :3 I also have good news; we are one (or possibly two) chapters away from the end! Yay! So when this short story that I had the time of my life writing has reached it's end, the sequel will be published set in present time. Thank you for joining me on this awesome journey, and I hope you guys stick around for more! If you have any questions at all about the sequel or other things (literally anything, I love to hear from you awesome people!) don't hesitate to say hello! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!
> 
>  
> 
> *Sorry for leaving this little guy at the beginning of the chapter, but...someone had something to say:
> 
> Sylvanas: This is a ridiculous lie. Half of my people are rogues–-mostly because they've accidentally poisoned themselves in their former life and now serve me because of their stupidity. Eona's not clean.
> 
> Eona: I am a sophisticated adult with dignity and...on a totally unrelated topic, I think I'm a danger to myself.
> 
> Jaina: Congratulations, Eona. You're officially the last person to know.


	7. "My Stuffed Animal Army That No One Should Dare Speak Of."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Sneak into the least fun amusement park in the world.

~Thunder Bluff, Mulgore~

“After the betrayal at Theramore, I am surprised to see you in my city.”

The braziers in the corners of the tent crackled, but the High Chieftain’s voice was strong enough to carry over the sputtering flames.

I stood in the center of the hut, the wooden floor creaking as Baine towered over me. Dezco had kept his promise and we had arrived shortly. The poor tauren waited outside, bent to my will by Wrathion’s hand.

I blew my bangs out of my face and replied, “With respect, I could say the same thing about you, High Chieftain.”

The Chieftain’s low hum was more of a growl as he sized me up. Every move he made was intimidating thanks to his race’s tall demeanour and ancestral armor. A headdress of feathers and two totems added to his already monstrous height. I found myself constantly leaning onto my tiptoes to try and look a little more daunting.

“Sunwalker Dezco said you come to me with dire news,” Baine said, avoiding the topic of Theramore.

I felt my lips thin into a grim line. “Garrosh is planning something. I don't know what, but he has an interesting collection of...not fun things stowed below Orgrimmar.”

“And you know this information how?” Baine’s hard gaze looked over my head at the entrance, where two guards stood at attention. They were out of earshot, although I didn't doubt they were staring cannon-sized holes into my head as I spoke.

“I’m not nosy,” I warned him. “I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time…”

I repeated most of what I had told Anduin. Baine’s fur bristled as I described some things with great detail. The ring attached to Baine’s nose flickered as he took deep breaths.

When I was done, I stood in a frigid silence and willed my foot not to tap itself on the floor. I was sure there was a bounty on my head, and the longer I stayed in Thunder Bluff, the higher chances I had of being caught by Garrosh’s goons. A flashback of General Nazgrim made me shiver.

“You do sound nosy.” Baine finally decreed, a hand larger than my head poised beneath his chin.

“I am not—I’m just a...concerned individual.” I said. The flaps of the tent shuddered from the outside force of the wind, emitting a batting sound as the leather fought with nature. I felt so on edge the noise made me flinch.

Baine’s eyebrows were raised high, assessing my alarming information and twitchy behavior. I sighed and tried a different tactic, “I know how my reputation looks right now. I know...I don't seem like the most reliable source.”

I stepped to the side, closer to one of the brazers on the floor. The warmth embraced my bones with a brief surge of serenity as I met the Chieftain’s eyes.

“I left Outland two years ago. I left because...I lost my reasons to stay. I lost my family,” I said. “And then I joined the Horde. I felt like I had retrieved a part of something that I had taken from me. I may not agree on every battle with the Alliance, but last I checked...families don't agree on everything. I'm not going to let Garrosh destroy what I have here—not again.”

It was a terrifying speech to give out loud. Sure, Azeroth had racist dragons and angry monkeys and war-crazed morons. But Outland...Outland wasn't home anymore. It was a graveyard full of things that should remain buried. It was a ghostland that I did not have the strength to revisit.

“That was a hearty speech. One that the Horde would be proud of,” Baine stood on the other side of the brazer and reached over to clap a bulging hand on my shoulder. “You have my respect, Lady Strider.”

I nodded, allowing myself to smile briefly. _Okay...I had to exchange my soul, but I think I got my point across. I won Baine to my side, this can all blow over—_

“Do you have any evidence?”

My mind went blank. _I exchanged my soul...and Satan left empty-handed._

“Uh,” I cleared my throat, “evidence? As in…?”

“Parts of the machinery, letters, images using goblin technology—although the latter is more of a death wish.” Baine named off the many good ideas I did not think of when I uncovered Garrosh’s plot. There was a certain amount of screaming in the back of my head, repeating one thing over and over…

_I still don't know if I left the stove on in my house or not. My stuffed animal army that no one should dare speak of could be burning alive. What about my cookies? MY COOKIES!_

“—Strider? I cannot make a proper investigation without evidence.” Baine’s voice brought me back to my cookieless reality.

“What are you saying?” I shook my head as the throbbing sixth sense in the back of my head made it's untimely appearance.

“I need a sturdy claim to confront Garrosh with,” Baine remarked gravely. “I need you to return to Orgrimmar and gather some remnant of truth to your words.”

~*~

_Okay, I hid from Deathwing while crossing the Eastern Kingdoms and survived. I got this. It's like sneaking into the Darkmoon Faire after hours...it’s creepy and terrifying._

The shadows of the night kept me hidden from the guards that lined the wall. I crouched behind a patch of salmon-colored rock, right before the great gate of Orgrimmar. Mighty spikes protruded from the top like hungry fangs waiting to feast upon victims. The flapping banners of the Horde were like bloodstains dripping from a gaping mouth.

My fingers secured the hood around my head, keeping my hair and long ears out of sight. Garrosh’s elite squad—the Kor’kron—flooded the city like a virus. There was also the possibility that Garrosh put a bounty on my head—I could run into someone of my own profession while I was here. Orgrimmar posed a high threat, but not the greatest.

_Despite the clear danger to this journey, there is an upside. Garrosh is not here—he is still continents away on Pandaria. And no matter how much of a strategist he is, he wouldn't even consider me returning here._

I strapped on a pair of goggles to keep my glowing eyes dim and silently nodded to myself. _It's go time._

I leapt up from my post and snatched a rock in the process. I threw it down the end of the gate.

Two guards standing at the entrance flinched at the noise as the rock hit steel. Their heads turned, and with it, their attention. I snuck forward and stood up against the wall as one went off to investigate. The second remained.

My fingers silently unlatched one of my pouches and I grabbed a fist full of green powder. Covering my nose, I blew it towards the last guard’s direction.

I slipped through the doorway, into the open jaws of the beast as the guard’s pauldrons shook from a coughing fit. My steps quickened as I heard the sound of vomit after.

_Poor guy, he's probably innocent in all of this. Maybe I’ll leave a cake mysteriously nearby for him when I leave—he was just doing his job._

What mattered was that I was in, and the threat only increased as I traveled deeper in. I couldn't go back underground—that would be suicide. But I could check Grommash Hold in the center of the Valley of Strength for letters proving it's existence.

I crept from palm trees to war wagons as I dodged guards and night owls. I ducked behind a warboard just as an undead woman tacked a paper on the bottom.

“Have you seen my son, Jimmy?” She asked a guard nearby, her voice laced with decay and concern.

I started to glance around and stopped myself. _No. No cake. No kids. Not yet. Just get the evidence out of the way first._

The woman kept the guard distracted, so I slipped into Grommash Hold without an issue. I hugged the walls of the domed room, checking for any sentries.

The chamber was empty, void of race leaders and representatives. Leather-skin rugs softened the hard metal beneath my feet. I couldn't stop my gaze from traveling to the end of the room, where the heart of Orgrimmar stood—or, sat, more like.

_The throne._

I crossed the furry tanned carpets and let my goggles hang around my neck to peer closer, wondering if Garrosh had lounged comfortably in it in the past, knowing what was beneath his feet.

_Yes—letters!_

My hopes rose to high pillars as I caught sight of the pile of letters sitting in their master’s empty chair. I skipped to the top, flipping through the yellowing parchment as I searched for shipment orders, secret plans, and statements that agreed with my findings.

 _Wait, where’s the decree of Garrosh’s crimes? Proof that he's secretly leading the Horde to ruin?_ Instead of looking through war crimes, my gloved fingers traced letters from concerning magazine subscriptions and messages from Thrall (all of them started with, “You disappoint me, Garrosh,”).

My head snapped up. _Wait a minute._

_Undead can't reproduce._

I spun on my heel and caught the knife in a gloved fist before it could bury itself in the back of my skull. The undead woman looking for her son outside tossed her commoner’s cloak to the side, revealing a rogue uniform of black leather.

_Garrosh did put a bounty on me. She’s clever, I’ll give her that. She had me convinced._

I spared a quick glance around the room.

“Jimmy’s not here.” I said.

She smirked, her dead blue lips moving up ever so slightly as she lunged with two sharp blades.

I sidestepped as she landed atop the orcish throne like a fearless feline. With a flick of my fingers, I flung the knife into the nearest wall where it dug itself deep. I unsheathed my swords just in time to clash with hers.

“What gave me away?” I asked as we moved in a slow circle, our silver swords of death locked together in the center.

“You’re a carrot top that's pink and glows in the dark. I'm shocked you’ve survived this long,” The She-Rogue spat, tossing her head so that her rotting purple ponytail moved behind her shoulders.

“ _Carrot top?_ ” I blew a random strand of hair out of my face. “That's just rude.”

She pushed forward with her blades and unhooked them from mine. In a flash of silver, they met again and again in a clashing thunderstorm. Lightning seared my eyes as the blades met. Thunder rippled and tore at my eardrums as the metal vibrated from the harsh movements.

During the tornado of slashes, our duel had moved closer to the wall, with my back to it. _She wants to trap me. Like a cat and a cornered mouse._

“You’re journey ends here,” She hissed as she swung her left sword at my head. I had to use both daggers to block it.

_How is it that when any other class stumbles upon the user of the same profession, it's a bond, but with rogues it's a contract for conflict?_

“Before I leave, I should return something to you,” I remarked through gritted teeth.

As she gave me a quizzical look, I thrusted upward with both my swords. Her blade cut up, striking the knife I had thrown earlier. As it fell, I struck it with one of my swords–-

And the dull handle richoched against her head. I winced as she hit the ground, unconscious. _Any other rogue would’ve killed her, but she is another Horde member...and I’ve been on good behavior around Anduin._

My ears pricked up as something echoed off the domed ceiling. _Footsteps._

My eyes widened as I looked wildly around the room. I hadn't made much of a mess, save for the scarred wall and woman on the floor. I propped her up in one of the shadows against the wall, hoping her deep sleep would last long enough for me to escape. I stepped towards the entrance when a goblin’s voice traveled.

“Warchief Hellscream is on the line, sir.”

“Pull him through.” An orc answered.

I cursed silently as their silhouettes blocked the exit. I went against my instincts and dove deeper into the room, behind the throne. My goggles returned over my eyes, and I peeked behind the colossal chair at the two newcomers.

An orc bearing the deep burgundy tabard of the kor’kron stomped into the room followed by a goblin holding a communications device.

 _Wait...they’re contacting Garrosh._ I searched the insides of my shorter coat for a crystal and dove behind the back of the throne. My fingers trailed up the sides, and I held the shard close as it recorded what transpired next.

“Warchief, your munitions are ready. They are stored beneath the caverns of Orgrimmar as you’ve ordered.” The Kor’kron said.

I muffled my gasp when I heard the next voice reply, “And the heart of Y’Shaarj?”

 _Garrosh._ I shivered as memories drifted up to the surface of my consciousness, but I thrusted them back down. I wanted to hear the conversation first hand.

“Kept safe.” The Kor’kron officer assured him.

“Good.” I could imagine the brown orc nodding. “Soon, all of Azeroth will see the _true Horde_ …”

“And be crushed by it.” The Kor’kron finished fondly.

“Kaboom!” I heard the goblin crackle.

I rested the back of my head against the throne as I shrunk down. _I now see why all the letters start with, “You disappoint me, Garrosh.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I fool anyone with the Jimmy lady? :3 We haven't had a lot of action lately so I thought I would throw in some excitement, it was so much fun to write. And now I can finally confirm it: the next chapter will be the last! Yay! Because we are so close to 100 hits, I'll go ahead and post that one right now. Thank you for being such an amazing audience c: Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	8. "Angry at Life, Smitten with You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Feed the angry dragons more hearts.

~The Veiled Stairs, Pandaria~

After handing over the evidence to Baine, Dezco returned me to Pandaria. I knew I shouldn't stay—now that Baine had reason to suspect Garrosh, the orc would be on the hunt for me soon. I needed to find a solution to that...but there was someone I needed to see first.

As I arrived at the top of the steps in the Veiled Stairs inn, I knocked on the side of the wall. “Hi.”

Anduin’s gaze was fixed on the pages in a book, and I caught a glimpse of his expression as he read with an eyebrow arched before looking up. When he saw me, his face brightened.

“Hi,” Andy struggled to sit up as I approached the table. The deep grimace on his face deeply bothered me as he did so, but he concealed it with another smile. “Did everything go alright? How’s Baine?”

I plopped myself down next to him and scooted the stool closer. I didn't want to tell him about returning to Orgrimmar. Anduin would never let me hear the end of it, and he was in enough pain without news of my reconnaissance. I regretted keeping another secret from him, so I would tell him...when it was no longer relevant and he forgot who Garrosh was.

“It went well. Baine believed my story, he’s alerting the troll resistance first because they’re closer...soon the entire Horde will know, and they’ll inform the Alliance.” I said. When Baine did receive the evidence, it did wonders to my image. My intervention with Theramore was forgotten and people saluted me as I passed. It was a little grandstanding for my taste, but I hopefully helped save the Horde from disaster.

“I'm glad, you did the right thing.” Andy’s hands vanished on the other side of his chair. “And I got you something to celebrate.”

Anduin set a golden box on the table in front of me. I politely held a hand over my gaping mouth to hide my shock at the intricate grooves in the design. Rubies and emeralds sparkled across the top.

“Anduin, you didn't have to do this,” I said, still awed by what I was in the presence of. “I won't let you spoil me.”

“You deserve it,” Andy replied, taking hold of my hand and bringing it to his lips. _How did the son of Varian Wrynn become such a gentleman?_

I smiled as I turned back to the gift. “What is this?”

“You told me earlier that you used to use crystals to record music when you were younger. It's not much, but I wanted to get you something you liked,” Anduin said.

“You’ve succeeded,” I murmured as my fingers traced the fine grooves of the box. I opened the golden chest and a soft tune played as a pink rose twisted in the center. I recognized the song as the exact one we danced to weeks ago.

_This is beyond beautiful—it’s so thoughtful and sweet. And talk about expensive! Look at the jewels on this thing, did Andy sell half of Stormwind just to make this?_

The gesture made me adore Anduin more (which I didn't think was possible), but it also reminded me of music on Outland. I had stayed away from instruments and singing since I arrived on Azeroth...perhaps I shouldn’t have turned my back on the musical arts.

“Is everything alright?” Anduin’s hand gently fell on my shoulder. “Do you like it?”

I swallowed a lump in my throat and moistened my lips. “I love it. It's perfect...just like you.”

I leaned forward on the edge of my stool and cupped Anduin’s face in my hands as I kissed him. The soft pressure of his lips against mine left me breathless. He leaned into my touch and I felt him shiver beneath my fingers. I paused and gently pulled away.

“Thank you,” Anduin replied with another fake cough to hide his burning cheeks. It was his new habit to thank me after every kiss we shared and it always left me in a giddy mood.

“That's my line, Your Majesty,” I mused as I straightened the collar of his diplomatic robes. When my thumb grazed his neck, I frowned at the icy temperature.

“Are you cold?” I asked as I studied Anduin’s pale features.

Andy shrugged, and I noticed another tremor run through his body. “A little. I'm alright.”

_I keep secrets and he tells lies. We’re the perfect couple._

I glanced over my shoulder and found his guards out of sight; drunken laughter came from the bar downstairs. I stood from my stool and rolled my coat off my shoulders.

“Eona? What are you— _oh_ ,” Anduin sighed as I curled up on top of him and set my coat on top of us like a blanket. Being half dragon had its perks: I could eat all the spicy food I wanted, I could hoard a collection of things without shame, and I hardly ever got cold. Jaina took advantage of the latter and sat next to me whenever she was freezing at one of our meetings.

With my head on his chest, I asked, “Better?”

“Much. Thank you,” Andy replied, holding me close and setting his chin on the crown of my head.

I loved that single perfect moment, listening to Andy’s heartbeat as it throbbed in tune with the music box. The soft hymn mixed with the sound of his slow breaths. And then my mind had to ruin it.

_No matter how much I want to stay, I can't. Garrosh will catch up with me, and I might even doom Andy if I remain here. But I feel like Anduin’s condition is getting worse...and I probably worsened it somehow by kissing him so much. Where could I remain safe from Garrosh, meanwhile helping Andy?_

My eyes flew open. _Wrathion’s going to kill me. And I might just let him._

~Wyrmrest Temple, Northrend~

“It makes sense, right?” I asked Kalec nervously as we ascended the many marble steps of Wyrmrest Temple. Even through the thick gray walls, the flapping of powerful wings and roaring flames could be heard.

Kalec nodded beside me. Kalecgos was one of the first to greet me when I arrived on Azeroth, so I had felt closer to him than others. His half elf, half human form squeezed in beside me on the stairs as we walked side by side. Sometimes he smelled like smoke (no big surprise there), other times like the arcane-soaked ivory trees of Crystalsong Forest.

“An orc won't go near you with Alexstrasza upstairs,” Kalec agreed, his blue hair waving with his effortless climb up the stairs. “But last I checked, you two didn't have a... _peaceful_ history.”

I bit my lip as we reached as high as the stairs would go. The temple extended into a sitting room overlooking the constant chaos outside. Three dragons turned to us in their humanoid forms, all frowning at my presence.

While I respected Alexstrasza for her former hardships, we had disagreements over the past—especially over Wrathion. But Alexstrasza was the perfect safety net I needed against Garrosh...and other reasons.

“I don't have a choice this time,” I muttered, keeping my voice low from the onlookers.

We journeyed a bit further and a familiar face came into view. I waved as we passed him, "Hi Kairoz."

"Greetings, Eona," Kairozdormu bowed lightly to me, his blond hair falling from his shoulders. When he came up again, I frowned at the smirk and wink that followed, "Lovely to see you again."

Kalec and I exchanged sarcastic glances at Kairoz's behavior, but didn't stop walking. We left the parlor and confusion behind as we came to a teleportation device to the upper levels. I shot him an apologetic glance—he didn't have to go through the stairs and cursed glares and Kairoz's informal personality. But Kalec insisted on my behalf, like the big brother figure he portrayed.

“How is Jaina?” Kalec asked as his hands hovered over the gold teleportation mechanism.

“Angry at life, smitten with you.” I replied.

Kalec smiled, “Most sisters would hate the brother that is dating their best friend.”

“Well, you guys are still cute. Give it a month,” I teased.

Kalec chuckled and finally activated the teleporter. I was blinded by a white flash and then greeted by new surroundings.

The air was cooler at the top of Wyrmrest Temple. An oasis of snow could be seen at all sides at the top of the massive structure. Looming silhouettes awaited us.

“By the way, about your house…” Kalec trailed off.

My eyes widened. _No. No—don’t tell me I'm that stupid._

“It smells like smoke—” Kalec said.

_DAMMIT I'M THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN AZEROTH THAT BURNED DOWN HER OWN HOUSE—AND NOT IN THE COOL FIREBREATHING WAY._

“I turned off the stove, but I was too late to save your cookies.” Kalec said, amused at the look of fear in my eyes.

I heaved a sigh of relief that I’d been holding as long as I had traveled across Pandaria. I hugged Kalec and said with my voice muffled by his chest, “I love you.”

“I know.” I knew Kalec was smiling with his tone of voice, “You have many talents, Eona, but cooking is not one of them.”

“I always end up burning everything—don’t laugh at me!”

We broke apart, and I squared my shoulders as I approached my impending doom. Kalec placed a warm hand on my shoulder, and walked close behind me as I approached the tall figures at the end of the platform.

From the astounding view to the golden-trimmed pillars, it was obvious someone of high importance was here. And I greeted one of them in the strongest voice I could muster, “Grandmother.”

Alexstrasza turned, and two fiery suns for eyes stared wide at me. “Eona? You returned...”

As I stepped closer, I saw others of great importance. I shared a smile with the bronze dragon Chromie in her gnome form. Ysera was dozing off where she stood, but her eyes focused on me sometime during her slumber and managed a nod.

“I have, with a proposition,” I said, willing my fingers to stay still as I stood straight. Alexstrasza would probably give me anything if I asked, but I knew better than to be in debt with a dragon—especially the Life Binder.

“Of course?” As Alexstrasza’s head dipped to the side, the gold embroidery on her horns jingled.

Kalec stood beside me now and we exchanged a look. He gave me a reassuring nod.

“I’ll return to you—to Wyrmrest Temple—on one condition.” I said. “To heal the Prince of Stormwind from his recent injuries.”

Kalec gaped at me from the sidelines. I caught his staring and squinted, “What? I'm allowed to date blond mortals too.”

“Dating?” Alexstrasza’s pinkish face lit up. “I'm getting great grandchildren…! You’re not pregnant now—”

“No! Of course not.” Chromie chuckled at my reddening face. “Just fix his condition and I’ll stay as long as you want.”

The hopeful grin on her face made me rethink my words. “—Or a year. A year is good.”

“Wonderful!” Alexstrasza closed the short distance between us and embraced me tight. Kalec gazed at the awkward hug with an arched eyebrow as I lightly patted her arm.

“Um…” I still had one last request. “Can I say goodbye first before my jail time starts?”

“Of course,” Alexstrasza broke away as Kalec conjured a portal to the Veiled Stairs. Chromie, Kalec, and Alexstrasza leaned in eagerly to catch a blurry image of Anduin. Ysera would’ve joined in if not for her soft snores.

“We never speak of this,” Kalec said, his eyes widening at the familiar blond hair and blue eyes. “Never again.”

“He looks like a good influence,” Alexstrasza cooed over my shoulder.

“He looks like your father,” Chromie’s comment was the most terrifying of all three.

I huffed as I stepped through the portal and the icy atmosphere melted away. My expression grew more grave as I thought of what I had to do. As I stared at Anduin reading at the table, his golden head bowed, my chest tightened.

_I already told Wrath and he had a temper tantrum. This can't be any worse than that...but it feels like it._

“Andy?” Where I could muster strength to display to Alexstrasza, I cracked in the presence of the boy that traveled an entire continent with me. Anduin looked up at my pale expression.

 _I don't want to do this...I feel like I'm going to throw up._ I pushed my feelings down, and sat down next to him. Anduin naturally took hold of my hands like it was a habit, “Are you alright, Eona?”

“No. Not really,” I admitted as his fingers traced calming circles over my hands. “I'm afraid...I have to leave Pandaria. The old people in my family are eating hearts again.”

Anduin froze. “That’s common among dragons?”

“No! No,” I said, silently cursing myself for using that metaphor.

“Oh.” Anduin’s shoulders sagged. “But you are leaving?”

“I am.” I studied at our intertwined fingers. “I wanted to help you because I owed you for traveling across the continent and putting up with me...and now I want to stay, because I really like you. But...I can't.”

I finally looked up when Anduin reached over to tuck my bangs behind my ear. I swallowed when I admitted, “I don't know when I'm going to see you again.”

“Neither do I.” Andy said. His hand remained behind to caress my cheek, “But when we do, we’ll pick up right where we left off.”

 

 

 

 

I stepped out on the other side of the portal and scowled. “Really?”

While Kalec and Chromie dotted their cheeks with tissues, Alexstrasza sobbed into a handful of them. “We’ve only known you two as a couple for like five minutes, but that was really heartbreaking to watch.”

Ysera finally jolted herself awake. “What did I miss?”

 

**EONA STRIDER WILL RETURN.**


	9. Rewrite: Sneak Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Awesome Adventurers! Don't want the journey to end? Not to fear! Rewrites are here! See this fun-loving romance in a new light in the newly published novel "Pink Rose". You will find a sneak peak to this thrilling tale below!
> 
>  
> 
> Love, fortune and glory to you!

~Eona Strider, the Jaded Forest~

“HEY!”

I muttered a curse and looked over my shoulder. The orc and the monkey that accompanied him paused as they looked up at me, shielding their eyes from the sun that peeped through the trees. 

Without thinking, I blurted, “Hi.” 

The orc with skin that matched the bright jade of the forest scratched the top of his head. “I thought rogues were supposed to blend in...and they’re usually skinnier.”

A rich delight filled me when I contemplated letting go and falling on him. _I’m a little more muscular than the average slender, toothpick-thin blood elf. And I eat all the damned doughnuts I want. So what?_

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” I remarked as the cruel desire to accidentally drop a knife below me waned. “I’m busy doing my job right now, shouldn't you be doing the same?”

“I am,” the orc insisted. The monkey beside him roared in agreement. “I’m lookout.”

“Well, you’re doing a fabulous job,” I called down to him. I settled onto one of the branches, hearing it creak slightly beneath me. 

“Thank you! I don't get a lot of recognition for my work—when you’re a scout, you feel so invisible sometimes, you know?”

“I wish,” I muttered. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I looked down at him. “Keep strutting, yeah?”

“You got it—! Oh, and look out for a fugitive on the loose! Her name’s Eona Strider, female blood elf, rogue, green eyes…”

I leaned the rest of my body back on the branch, raising my chin with one hand as I said, “Sounds like a weirdo, I’ll holler if I see anything.” 

The orc gave me a thumbs up from the ground, and the monkey copied his actions. “Keep strutting!” 

My eyebrow rose as the orc attempted to stealthily sneak around the perimeter, tripping on fallen branches as he did so. _Is that how I look when I'm working?_ I shook myself out of my daze, blew my bangs out of my face, and continued my secret operation from above. 


End file.
